The New Last Sacrifice
by dancer101202303
Summary: Rose is in jail and needs to get out because a new threat is closing in on Lissa and it is coming from the place she feels most at home.
1. solitude

**Here is my first story on fan fiction. Hope you like it and sorry in advance for any spelling/ grammar issues (not my best subject lol) **

**This is what I think will happen in the last sacrifice or how I think it should be. Hope you LOVE it 3 :)**

**~Jess~**

RPOV

Well here I am, Rose Hathaway, stuck behind the bars of a jail cell in the royal court for killing that bitch Queen Titania. Did I really kill the queen? No, but I would have liked to high five whoever did it- if I wasn't wrongfully accused of her murder. Now all I want to do to them is slowly rip their fingers and toes off, then their calves and forearms, then their thighs and the rest of their arms up to their shoulders and then last but not least I would remove their pretty little head (presuming it's pretty of course) for leaving me to rot in this place.

The jail cell isn't a five star room like in that ski resort we went to after the attack on the legendary Arthur Schoenberg's charges while I went to take my qualifier. No, this jail cell is just a stone room with only the bare necessities- a bed and a toilet but the bed is no more than just a paper thin piece of cardboard and the toilet is just a bucket in the corner. The rest of the room is bare. Yep, the designers really went all out here!

Aside from the horrid emptiness of the cell there is also the gut wrenching loneliness to remember too. I haven't seen Dimitri for at least two months and Lissa can only manage to sneak past the guards once in a blue moon. I am completely alone. Well there was Adrian who would show up in my dreams some nights, well every night, but somehow that didn't seem to fill the social gap of my existence.

So as I seem to be doing a lot now, before I go insane from loneliness I slipped into Lissa's mind.

LPOV

"I just can't get it to work!" I said, frustrated because I couldn't do something as simple as walk in somebody else's dreams. It should be so simple. Adrian told me to concentrate on Rose's body and mind, picture her and use the spirit to call in her subconscious. Yes it seems simple enough but I just can't seem to get it. I have been trying to learn this for months!

"Ah Lissa all it takes is practice, intelligence, and to be a hot Moroi like me," he added smugly at the end.

"Ah, yes because the last time you tried to charm a girl with your smarts and looks, it took almost a year for her to even be your FRIEND!"

"Hey! Rose and I love each other and she did EVENTUALLY come to terms with my large brain size."

"Oh I wondered why you have such a big head!" Yes I know, it was a bad joke on my part but we needed something to break the tension I was causing in the room by both my being unable to dream walk and the heavy use of spirit in both of us.

Adrian just laughed at my horrible joke. Then I got an idea!

"Hey, Adrian, why don't we go pay Rose a visit today? Two spirit uses would be better that one wouldn't it? I bet we could sneak past the guards."

"Lissa, have I ever told you that after Rose, you're my favourite person in the world?" Adrian asked me sweetly.

RPOV

Once I was convinced I wouldn't be crazy any more, I slipped back into my own mind, both thrilled and anxious that my best friends are coming to see me. Thrilled because I haven't seem them in months but anxious because in this prison they only feed you the scraps left over from the guardians dinner. Scraps that were usually taken from the bin. Guardians usually ate a lot so I didn't get fed very often. As a result of this, most of my bones are visible through my flesh and my normally beautiful skin has become more of a dulled milky colour. If my friends saw me like this they would worry about me. A lot.

But before I could worry too much about that, there were footsteps outside the door.

"Wow you came quicker that I expected," I yelled happily. "I thought you guys would never come. You know these Guardians don't make the greatest company so I think I do need some real people to talk to. Well done on making it down here!" I yelled out to Lissa and Adrian.

But when a face poked around the corner I realised it wasn't Lissa or Adrian there.

It was somebody else. Somebody I would be overjoyed to never see again. Somebody who caused Lissa to be so paranoid that we ran away from the academy. Somebody we lost when we had him hostage back in LA. Somebody who was possible the most wanted criminal in the Moroi world. That somebody was Victor Dashkov.

My fear spiked as the man rounded the corner. Memories of our time together spun around in my mind. The simple times when Lissa ran to his frail old body and hugged her favourite uncle, the time he took us shopping. How on the way back how he rotted the bench under me - causing Lissa to have to heal me. The lust spell he created for Dimitri and me. His torturing of Lissa - and of me by extension. How he got sentenced to live the rest of his worthless life in that horrible jail. How we stupidly let him free and lost him in LA.

And now he's back again. Before I could pluck up my courage and talk, he spoke.

"Why, I'm glad to see you too Rosemary Hathaway. I do know the downsides of having only Guardians to speak to."

It was then that I noticed the three Guardians behind him and pushing him along. They were doing their job so perfectly that I didn't even notice they were there. They must be the best of the best to have both caught Dashkov and have been moving so stealthily that even my Dhampir eyes didn't pick them up. Taking another look I noticed a tall blonde haired girl who looked to be about 25, a shorter boy who looked like he could still kick ass at aged 40 and... Oh my God. The last of the group was Dimitri. He had come in without giving me any sort of reaction at all.

I tried to wave to him but he just kept looking straight ahead. That asshole! But it wasn't until he shoved Victor into a cell and walked away without a second glance that I got really angry. Nobody wants to see Rose Hathaway angry ...

**So how is it so far?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please favourite and review for more chapters. **

**~Jess~**


	2. What?

**Ok I only got two reviews in that last one so this time we'll try for a few more! **

**Hope you love the story.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Vampire Academy, THE TALENTED RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL!**

**~Jess~**

I could feel the darkness seeping into my chest but I was way past caring. Dimitri had ignored me. Unfortunately the metal bars in front of me stopped my from ripping his head clean off. Visions of his murder and death filled my mind.

A noise from behind me broke me out of my malicious state and then I remembered Victor behind me. I turned in the direction I expected him to be but was surprised to see him right behind me. So close he was almost breathing down my neck. How had he done that?

Jumping back in shock I noticed a knowing look on his face. Then I realised I didn't know how he got caught and brought to the court. I also wondered what happened to his brother the spirit user. While I was still shocked from seeing him so close to me he spoke.

"Well that was a lot of spirit induced darkness I just saw," he said as he gestured to me.

"Even my brother back in LA never had it that bad. What has Lissa been doing? Hey, I bet the darkness is still there isn't it? You can still feel it? Well it will definitely be fun to be around you tonight won't it?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, the darkness is still there and, yes, it will be very fun for me to kick your Moroi ass tonight," I replied sweetly while trying to hide my shock of how much he knew about spirit.

Victor seemed taken aback. He probably hadn't expected me to reply, let alone threaten to beat him up! Satisfied with my job at unnerving him I decided to start my questioning.

"So, Victor how did you get caught? I imagine a smart old man like yourself would be able to hide himself a little better because to me it seems you got caught pretty damn quickly. What did you do? Did you decide to go for a stroll in the witching hour?"

"Stupid girl. Of course I didn't get caught in the witching hour. I was caught because of a snitch I used to chill with. He told the Moroi government where I was and_ poof _here I am!"

"May I ask the name of this kind stranger?" I asked him sweetly in the hope of a new friend. Anybody who hates Victor Dashkov is a friend of mine.

"Well I could tell you the name but that would ruin all the fun you seem to be having at my capture. Anyway I would much rather hear your own story about how you made it in here. I mean I heard about it in the news and all that but I would much rather hear it directly from the source."

"Well I could tell you but that would ruin all the fun you seem to be having at my capture." I shot back at him smugly.

"Well now that I know that I wont get any hot gossip and news from Rose Hathaway I think that we should just put our differences away and be friends seeing that we are stuck in a cell together"

"Um... Victor are you alright? because if you were in your right mind you would know that I will always be thinking of new ways to murder you in the most painful way possible. And if you think that just because we are stuck in a cell together it means we can just 'be friends' then you are more of an idiot than I thought you were!"

"Ha ha Rose, I see the darkness is still VERY strong in you, because if YOU were thinking straight then you would know that if I ever say the words Rose and friends in the same sentence then it would be because I have a dagger at my throat."

He replied so calmly about his hatred towards me that it was almost funny and made me want to laugh. I let a small giggle seep through and felt some of the darkness seep away with it. Ha ha, so laughing works to get rid of it, I'll have to use that more often.

"Well thank you Victor for helping me create a way for the darkness to go away and if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go to bed now."

I turn squarely to the bed, with my back to Victor, which I soon learn is a very, very bad idea.

**Well I was going to leave it here but I decided to give you a little more. :)**

After I took one step to the bed I heard a sound behind me that was obviously trying to be stealthy but wasn't. This triggered an instant reaction from somewhere within me and I turned around in a flash.

Sure enough there was Victor pulling out ... God help me ... There Victor was pulling out a baseball bat. He held the bat perfectly in his wrinkled fingers and before I knew how to react, I felt a sharp throbbing pain in my head and the world went fuzzy. The last thing I heard was a scream from across the jail and then the world went black.

LPOV 

Adrian and I rounded the corner and the Court jail became visible at once. The place was heavily guarded so it will be hard for us to sneak in but I'm sure we can do it. Adrian and I need to see Rose and I'm sure if we don't see her we will go mad.

As Adrian and I rounded another corner, we saw a security guard dressed all in black, with a walkie talkie and a silver stake in his hand. His aura is grey so he might be a little hard to compel but with Adrian here, we should be able to do it no problem. We try to walk past him but sure enough, he stops us in our tracks.

"Ah, sorry Ms Dragomir, Mr Ivashkov, but I am afraid I can not allow you two through to this part of the..." The man came to a standstill as we blanked his mind.

"You will let us through and you will forget you ever saw us." I told him. He nodded and continued staring at us with a blank expression.

"Well that went well," Adrian whispered into my ear.

"Yes it did," I whispered back.

We had to do the same thing with a few more guardians until we got to the final set of security. It was three men with huge broad shoulders that swimmers normally have and extremely scary mob looking faces. These were going to be hard.

"What are we going to do? There are THREE of them. I don't think we can do it this time Liss." Adrian half whispered, half yelled in my ear.

"I don't know. But we have to try something." I said as I walked out to them, leaving Adrian alone behind the corner.

"Ms Dragomir, I don't know how you made it to this part of the Court but you must turn back now." This was the tallest of the three and by no doubt the scariest.

"Okay Lissa, lets try this." I hadn't realised that Adrian had come up behind me.

After an extreme mental workout on both our parts we finally got the guards to go to sleep on the floor and told them not to wake up until the morning. We did this because when we came back we REALLY didn't want to have to deal with them again.

We made our way to Rose's cell only to see her in the same cell as VICTOR DASHKOV!

Rose was turning her back on him and was looking like she was getting ready to go to bed when Victor pulled out a baseball bat and hit her on the head. Hard.

I heard a scream in the room, only to realise it was my own as I saw Rose's unconscious body fall to the floor.

**ohh I wonder what will happen to Rose?**

**Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!**

**Review and favorite!**

**ily!**

**~Jess~**


	3. Plan

**I'm sorry for not updating in soooo long (like a month). I could come up with a million excuses but I'm just going to tell you that I've been lazy and have had major writers block! School is over for the year so I should be able to write more in the holidays. btw i know whats going to happen in the story now i.e. who the murderer is and how to get Rose out of jail! I was thinking about it yesterday and it just hit me. I can't tell you what it is yet but it will be good. Anyway I'll finish off my yammering and let you read the story. lol. Hope you love it!**

**Review and Favorite because they make be so happy! **

Previously on The New Last Sacrifice...

I heard a scream in the room, only to realise it was my own as I saw Rose's unconscious body fall to the floor.

LPOV

My view of my uncle changed from the current hatred to a whole new level of disgust as Roses body fell in what seemed to be slow motion. First a glint of realisation shone in her dark brown eyes, then as the baseball bat came down Rose fell towards the concrete floor and landed with a hard bang.

I was vaguely aware of the guardians rushing past me to try and restrain a laughing Victor as all of my attention was on Rose. In a flash Adrian and I were beside her with Adrian trying to heal her into consciousness but it was no use. Even our spirit abilities couldn't wake up the unconscious. We could heal their injuries that caused them to lose consciousness but they would have to just wake up on their own accord. Sometimes this would really bug me as Rose seems to spend a lot of time unconscious but this time all we could do was try our hardest to protect her from Victor who could burst in at any moment.

"Adrian, she looks horrible! What do they feed her here?"

"Well, actually they feed me the scraps from the Guardians' food but that really doesn't matter because what are the Guardians going to say if they see you down here with me?"

RPOV

Darkness surrounded me. An eternal darkness that seemed to be impenetrable. It seemed to last a lifetime until a voice in the distance was heard. It seemed to be sobs, then a voice .

"Adrian, she looks horrible! What do they feed her here?"

Lissa. What is she doing here? What are the guardians going to say if they see her? I tried to come up with a witty line but all my half sleeping brain couldn't come up with anything so I decided to just settle with the basics.

"Well, actually they feed me the scraps from the Guardians' food but that really doesn't matter because what are the Guardians going to say if they see you down here with me?"

Lissa almost screamed in relief when I came to and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ah, Lissa? I can't really breath are you trying to kill me?"

She let go abruptly and muttered apologies. This time it was me who gave the hugging. Pulling both Lissa and Adrian into the biggest hug I could muster because, honestly, I missed my friends. I haven't seen them for so long that I hadn't realised I had almost gone insane from my lack of socialisation. A hug with my friends just seemed to release the pressure and tension within me.

After my own bone crushing hug I got a good glimpse of Adrian. His hair was styled in its usual messed up way but it seemed to be slightly more messed up than usual. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked unusually pale, even for a Moroi. Apart from that he didn't have the usual smell of alcohol or clove cigarettes that would surround him most days. It made me happy to see that even with me in jail he still stuck to his promises that me made me in his dating proposal.

He looked at me and smiled genially. I hadn't realised how much I missed him. After calling me his Little Dhampir he pulled me into his own hug that was gentler than mine and Lissa's had been. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and sighed in contentment. He pulled me back and placed a sweet kiss on my lips that made my heart flutter.** (Yes, Rose Hathaway's heart can flutter!)**

With a start I realised that Lissa must have used a lot of spirit to reach me. The spirits side effects could have done horrible things to her by now. It wasn't until then that I noticed the anger and rage burning within her. Most of it was spirit induced so I pulled it into me though the bond. I felt the brief flare of the anger before somehow pushing it away, deep into myself. I was becoming pretty good at that now.

Somehow Lissa noticed that I had taken the spirit's side effects away and she scolded me weakly saying that I will hurt my self one day. The only problem in what she just said is that I would much rather go insane and know I was helping Lissa than her going insane and me knowing there was something I could have done. _They come first. _The words they had drilled into out heads since I could remember stuck in my head and I was starting to think of them more often.

LPOV

Seeing your best friend alive and happy just seemed to make everything alright. It could push the spirit away that were threatening to take over up until this point and I'm sure that if it was given the chance to it could stop wars. She hugged Adrian and I let out a single tear of happiness. She turned around and then I remembered the baseball bat swinging down onto Rose's head. The anger that I was feeling before was no match to the rage I was feeling now. He had hurt Rose and now he would pay. I will rip his head off so slowly that- what was I thinking? The anger that I had been feeling before had gone. Vanished. I looked at Rose to see a concentrated look on her face that told me immediately where it had gone.

She was trying to push the madness away and it looked like it was taking a lot out of her. Worry welled up in my heart for her sanity. When it looked like she had won her mental battle I scolded her brutally.**(keep in mind that Lissa's idea of brutally is a little different to the rest of the world's) **for taking the spirit from me but I could tell it wasn't making any difference. I could almost hear the saying_ they come first _ticking away in Rose's head. That saying made the Moroi sound selfish. I didn't really like it very much but the guardians lived by it and it was really starting to annoy me.

APOV

I patiently watched the scene before me. Rose was alive and okay and that is all that matters. She was thinner and paler but she still had the Little Dhampir spark that I loved. Rose doesn't know how lucky she is to have a best friend and a boy friend who are both spirit users who are so good at compulsion. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to come down and see her.

It was then that the idea hit me. Possibly the best idea I had ever come up with.

After a few minutes of catching Rose up on the court life it didn't take long for the Guardians to realise that two important, royal Moroi were in the company of the 'murderous' and 'dangerous' Rose Hathaway and when they did notice they had Lissa and me out of the jail in a speed that only a Guardian could manage.

It must have baffled them as to why THE Lissa Dragomir would want to spend more time with a murderous villain but, hey, thats life for ya.

Once Lissa and I had made it to our rooms I told Lissa of my plan.

"Lissa, I have a way to get Rose Hathaway out of jail" I announced proudly. "But its going to be hard."

**Ha so there you have it! Adrian isn't such an idiot after all. Lets hope his plan works. I'm sorry you have to wait to see his plan but thats the way it is. hehehe *-***

**I'm sorry it took so long to update I was reading The Last Sacrifice. I'm finished that now and its the school holidays so I should be able to write HEAPS more!**

**Please review and favourite because each review is like i giant hug! **

**ily all!**

**~Jess~**


	4. Phase one

IMMMMM BAAAAAAAACK!

Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update. I just got my school laptop (the one that year nines get for free!) and I've transported the story into it so I can work on it at school :) so updates shouldn't be so far apart now.

BTW I don't own harry potter either and to have a random competition let's see who can spot the Harry Potter Quote! First person to spot it will have their name in my next chapter!

Thank you to sadfairies for nagging me to update this story everyday!

Previously on The New Last Sacrifice...

"Lissa, I have a way to get Rose Hathaway out of jail" I announced proudly. "But it's going to be hard."

LPOV

"Really, Adrian are you sure? How have you thought of a plan before me anyway? Everybody knows I'm the smart one."

"Well yes, you are the smart one but this time it is my well, how would I put it? Well your mind is innocent and sweet so you wouldn't really think of this evil and wrong plan. So this time it is up to my mind to think up the things your mind just isn't capable of."

"Okay... um Adrian, are you sure you're not drunk, because that didn't make any sense..."

"Why yes my fine spirit user friend, I am sober. It's a good thing too because for my plan we will both need to be well rested and very, very sober.

"Okay... now would you be so kind as to tell me this plan or I will start to think you don't have one."

"Well I'm sorry Lissa, but I'm afraid I can't tell you because this plan relies a lot on Rose not knowing about it. I know that with the bond Rose knows what you're thinking and if the guards see her suddenly get excited or worried, they will start to get suspicious and that won't be good for my Little Dhampir or for you because they will know that you are the only one who could communicate with her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but you will tell me about each part of the plan before we go through it, won't you." The thought of not knowing ADRIAN'S plan was a little bit frightening because for all I know it could be illegal or could threaten our lives. A quick check of his aura told me that he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't drunk, but that only evaporated a small amount of my fear. However Rose will always be more important so I pushed my fears away and put on a strong face.

"When do we start?"

Well, Rose's trial is on in two weeks so I'd say now."

Adrian told me the first part of the plan and I was amazed I didn't think of it before hand! It was so simple yet it would obviously work. He was right about it being dangerous though. If we got caught we would be sent to the royal jail like that.

First of all we had to hold a dinner party for as many royals as possible. They would see it as just another get together were they could discuss their political problems but that would be were the plan starts.

All was ready. The dining room was perfect. Who Adrian had a sense of design? We had decorated the dining room all to a red and silver theme.

I suppressed a sigh. Rose's colours, I thought with sadness. I hadn't realised I'd spoken out loud until Adrian replied.

"Yes, rose's colours. She would like it."

"Adrian, I'm so nervous! What if we can't do it? What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry Lissa, it will be fine." Adrian reassured me. I knew in my mind that he was probably wrong but it felt nice to be reassured. It reminded me of when rose and I were on the run. It seemed she would always know what to do. There was a time when the school sent PSI hounds to us once. We didn't know the school had PSI hounds but we were prepared anyway.

We were in an ally way on our way home from a friend's party and in the gloomy darkness and silence I knew something was wrong. Then I heard the sound of heavy footfalls and when Rose started to pick up her pace to a run my suspicions were proven to be correct. We were being followed.

We heard a growl and I swear I saw a flash of red and then Rose swore.

"PSI hounds." Rose muttered in her 'I-AM-GOING-TO-PUNCH-SOMEBODY-IF-THEY-GET-IN-MY-WAY' voice.

I knew it was not good. I knew we were going to die, or worse- get dragged back to the academy! Rose, however, had no such thoughts and her mind was completely practical. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction we just came from. We emerged into the busy streets of Las Vegas and slipped into the crowd. We got onto a train and went straight to Portland. Rose always knew what to do and I could always count on her.

"Lissa, Lissa! Wake up Lissa!"

"Huh? Oh sorry I must have been daydreaming."

"Um, Lissa, you've been 'daydreaming' for about 15 minutes. The first guests are starting to arrive"

Wow I hadn't realised I'd been thinking for that long. He must think I'm insane! I'm sure my face turned bright red which would only have been emphasised by my moroi paleness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adrian. We should go let them in shouldn't we?"

"Don't worry, I've already had the butler do that." Adrian said with a grin. When did he get a butler? Oh well Adrian will be Adrian I guess. As I sat down, the first guests started piling in. Time for faze one of the plan to commence.

The room continued to fill with Royal moroi who filled the room with their usual arguments and gossip until eventually people I've never even heard of started coming in. The feeling of having so many people in your house is just indescribable. The pressure that if anything goes wrong and claustrophobia pressing into you is daunting. The Royals are just that intimidating. It was enough to almost make me want to give up on the plan. Almost. Even the gossiping royals couldn't make me forget about the importance of this night.

We all sat down and got ready for the meal. I took my napkin (which BTW was shaped like a swan) and laid it out on my lap. It seemed mean to destroy the beautiful swan that somebody had obviously tried very hard to create but it was just polite. Something you had to be among the royals. The entre was tuna and marinated artichoke salad. It was delicious, much better than the cafeteria food I was used to when I was back at school. Next was tomato, rocket and balsamic pasta, which was followed by spiced apple dessert scones. By the end of it I was bulging. I ate so much that I felt like Rose! Speaking of Rose, time to initiate stage one of plan: "GET-ROSE-OUT-OF-JAIL" yes I came up with the plan name myself and I'm pretty proud of it!

After the usual chatter, it was time for the royals to leave. They all left one by one and either Adrian or I was always with them. First a member of the Badica family left. I followed her out and just as she closed the door to the house I was staying at, I turned to her.

"Kate, what do you think of Rose Hathaway? Do you think she murdered the queen?" I asked her kindly.

She seemed offended. Like the answer was so obvious that I was calling her dumb. This wasn't all that false.

"Rose Hathaway is a murderous villain who should be put to death immediately." she answered firmly.

"Wrong answer," she seemed shocked until a glassy look came over her eyes and all expression faded from her face. "Rose Hathaway did not kill the queen and she is not guilty" I told her in a level tone. She believed every word I said. This was exactly what I anticipated. I dropped the compulsion and she snapped out of her trance, bud her farewells and left to her limo which had just arrived.

The same thing happened throughout the rest of the night as Adrian and I switched places on the royals and soon enough all the most important royals in the country were on our side. The night went well; I just had to hope Rose didn't notice anything amiss.

After the long night we had, Adrian left and we both enjoyed a long earned rest. I just hope using all that spirit doesn't bounce back on me or Rose.

I dreamt of fluffy bunnies and fairy floss until I awoke the next day. Phase one-complete. Today- phase two.


	5. Dream

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! I've been so busy, so be happy you're getting this update!**

**BTW nobody guessed the Harry Potter quote so that contest continues!**

**Okay, I will stop now... READ AND REVIEW!**

Previously on The new Last Sacrifice:

I dreamed of fluffy bunnies and fairy floss until I awoke the next day. Phase one-complete. Today- phase two.

**APOV**

After returning home I decided to pay Rose a little visit. Despite the fact I had used a lot of energy, I needed to know Rose was okay. Lucky for me, she was asleep, so it was no trouble at all reaching her mind. As I entered it, I caught a glimpse of her previous dream. We were all together, Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri and me. We were all at the park, talking, eating a picnic lunch, and well, just... enjoying ourselves. Rose would lean over a give me a sweet kiss, and then she would give Dimitri a hug. It made me feel happy to know, even in her subconscious, Rose still chose me, over him. She really just wanted Dimitri to be a friend- a close one- but still just a friend. Which is good, a broken Rose is not one I want.

I let Rose pick the scene for this dream. We ended up in the same park as her previous dream. She looked around in awe at the lush green gardens, flowers of all sorts scattered around and the clear blue sky. It was obvious she really missed the colours of the outside world. The longing in her eyes was almost unbearable to look at. Rose noticed me, and an elated smile spread over her face. She rushed over and I folded her into my arms, putting as much love as I could into the embrace. Her perfect face was just under mine, our noses almost touching. I felt her breath on my lips. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes intensely and closed the distance between us. Her lips met mine, and I felt a spark between us. It started of chaste, but quickly transformed into a passionate kiss, which she returned just as lovingly. I slid my arms around her waist and her hands fiercely gripped my hair, in an almost possessive way. I pulled her close as she could get, and she moulded to me with ease. We fit so perfectly, like one soul in two bodies. We continue kissing for what seemed like hours, yet not long enough, until Rose pulled away. She adjusted her tight fitting black tank top and smoothed out her messy hair. After she felt satisfied with her appearance, she laced her hand into mine and pulled me over to a park bench. We both sat down.

"I've missed you... A lot" She begun.

"I've missed you too. I can barely stand it sometimes. It's become like the sole purpose in my life is to get you out of jail. I think about it day and night, and its driving me insane!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

Rose pulled me into her arms and stroked my hair. I wasn't used to being soothed by a girl, but this was Rose, so normal wasn't really the usual. After I felt calm again I pulled myself up and looked at Rose. I loved her so much, and just to hear her say she loved me too would make everything in the world alright.

She looked at me, sadness clouding her eyes and a small tear slid down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away with my thumb and she smiled, tightening her arms around me.

I was startled when she asked the next question, but of course Rose would notice something like this.

"Is Lissa hiding something from me, Adrian?" she asked hesitantly.

"What makes you think that?" I replied, trying to appear concerned. If Rose knew about our plan, it would definitely fail.

"It's just that I keep feeling a blockage coming from the bond. It's like a wall, I can't see through it. You don't know anything about this?"

She knows something's wrong.

"She's probably with Christian. Lissa wouldn't want you in her head while she's... enjoying herself..." I hated lying to Rose but right now it was necessary. I could only hope she would forgive me.

She seemed to buy what I said but I think she masked what she really thought to make me happy. The dream started to go fuzzy and Rose looked around, shock written all over her face.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir, you have nothing to fear, you are just waking up." I told her smoothly. I wrapped my hand around hers before the dream dissolved completely. "I will see you again very soon, Little Dhampir"

**RPOV**

I awoke from Adrian's dream with a jolt. One of the Guardians outside my cell slipped into a fighting crouch and pulled out his stake. I did the same, though I had no stake to defend myself with. He relaxed, however when he saw that it was just another Guardian, coming down the hallway with a struggling Moroi. From what I could see, he had short brown hair and had the typical tall, thin figure that all Moroi seemed to have. What was abnormal about him were the multiple scars running down his face. They started at the hairline, passed his eye, his neck and down his expensive looking shirt. Without a word, the Guardian shoved open the cell door, pushed him in and slammed the door behind him. This new boy landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' while the Guardian silently retreated and stood by the wall to stand guard. I glanced at the new Moroi in shock.

Really?

It just _had_ to be Jesse...

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please?**

**Jess- and thanks my awesome 'beta', Beverly!**


End file.
